


Happy Families [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the second time in his life Gabriel looked into eyes exactly the same weird shade of amber/butterscotch as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Families [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Families](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99252) by [lifevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary). 



Title: [In The Family Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99252)

Author: [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

Reader: [AlTynan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTynan)

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

Rating: General

Tags:  Kid Fic, Futur Fic

Summary:

For the second time in his life Gabriel looked into eyes exactly the same weird shade of amber/butterscotch as his own.

Duration: 9:47 Minutes

Files: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l8auqwe5zi53qu6/SPN_-_Happy_Families.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e75vrp23edq6d2e/%5BSPN%5D+Happy+Families.m4b)


End file.
